


Safety

by Starofwinter



Series: Nau o’r Werde [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Platonic Life Partners, Queerplatonic Relationships, They love each other so much, but Aure worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Rán and Aure have a discussion about safety and coming home, and what home means.





	Safety

“You’re not going.”

“ _ Excuse me _ ?”

“You heard me, Rán.  I’m not letting you get yourself killed!”

“You don’t get to make that choice for me, Aure.  I’m not some sixteen year old Padawan anymore!”

“No, but you’re still my responsibility-”

“I am  _ not _ .  I can take care of myself!  You don’t need to  _ take responsibility for me _ .”

“You’re  _ nineteen _ , Rán!”

“You’re  _ eighteen _ !  That’s-  I  _ can’t believe _ you’d even try to make that argument.”

“I’m your  _ captain _ .”

“No, you’re not.  Not anymore.  We talked about this, Aure.  This isn’t the GAR, and we’re not a commander and captain anymore.  You can’t just make decisions for me.  That’s not how this works.”

“You’re right…  I just…  _ hells _ , I’m just worried about you.  I know I’m not your captain anymore, but we’re  _ partners _ , and I just… I know I shouldn’t be trying to control this, and I’m sorry.  I’m just scared to lose you.  I just got you back, and I’m being selfish, but I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Aure…  Love, you aren’t going to lose me.  I’m always going to come home to you.  I have someone to come home to now.  I have  _ you _ to come home to.  You  _ are _ my home.”

“ _ Promise _ , please.  I just need to hear it, just once.”  

“I promise.  I promise I’ll always come home to you.”

“Okay… okay.  I’m sorry I was an ass, yeah?”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been good at reassuring you.  I guess I’m not good at not playing the lone wolf anymore, huh?”

“Just look out for yourself out there, that’s all I need.”

“I will, I swear.”

“Kar’taylir darasuum, Rán’ika.”

“Kar’taylir darasuum, Aure.  I’ll see you again soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much, and I hope you do too!


End file.
